


Distraction

by catchupliszt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Or the other way around, an attempt of fluff, cute with a splash of sexual tension, just couple of dudes being gay, they are happily married no one can say otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchupliszt/pseuds/catchupliszt
Summary: Sherlock needs a distraction and he found John.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for my friend's birthday, originally wanted to post on Tumblr but it is not cooperating with me.

It was pouring cats and dogs since the beginning of dawn. Sherlock closes his eyes as he embark on a journey towards his mind. He could hear the thrumming againts the roof and the violent battering on the window. For a while it was calm, but it was interrupted when he heard a slight rustle inside the kitchen. He opened his eyes, it was John. Sherlock watches John from the corner of his eyes. He could see that John is busying himself for his morning tea and judging from the second mug he pulled out of the cupboard he was also making it for Sherlock. Sherlock didn’t mind, John knew his tea best.

Sherlock is sitting on his chair by the fireplace. He is working on a particularly hard case, a three patch situation. The heavy rain creates a white noise to help him concentrate. It should help, but it didn’t. He was having a difficult time processing the facts he had gather. The patches doesn’t help him much these days for it only seem to dull his senses rather than sharpening it. The thought of goinng back on smoking had crossed his mind but he had quickly dissmissed it in having to worry about maintaining a good smoking habit in this part of London and most importantly the urge to avoid Johns dissaproving eyes.

He needed a distraction to refresh his mind. Something stronger than three nicotine patch. A cup of steaming hot tea suddenly appear infront of him bringing him back to reality. He look up and saw John smiling down at him with his bright blue eyes. Ah, yes. _John_. Why didn’t he thought of it sooner.

Sherlock stands up and stopping John from moving further as he was moving towards the sofa.

Sherlock cleared his throath. “John.”

John turned around a little and was faced with Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock eyes train at John’s. Their face almost touching, he could feel John’s heat radiatinng from his body by their proximity.

“Yes, Sherlock.” Sherlock can’t help but smirk at the little tremble in John’s voice.

Sherlock put his finger beneath John’s chin holding him in place. He move his fingers towards the back of John’s head and slowly leaning in. He could see John closing his eyes as he brushes his lips off his cheek to his jaw and then moving lower to his neck which resulted a quiet gasp coming from John’s trembling lips. He could also see  the way John’s lips parted away clearly waiting. Sherlock felt John’s warm palms moving to rest onto his chest.

Sherlock moves his lips toward John’s ear giving it a little nibble which makes John tighten his fingers on his chest fighting a moan from escaping. And wisphered in his low baritone voice, “I think we should have chinese for tonight.”

Judging by John’s delayed reaction he must have took a moment to process the words. Sherlock sits back down and tried his best holding back his grin. John looks like a gaping fish with mouth opening and closing before deciding to say, “Oh, for the love of God!”

John can’t hold back his frustration any longer and grabs his favorite flag-printed cushion and smacks Sherlock with all his might. At this point Sherlock could no longer hide his amusement and burst into a laughter. He half-heartedly avoid John’s cushion before pulling him onto his lap and properly kiss his frustration away.

“But, I am serious about the chinese.” Sherlock said as he pulled away.

John smacks him on the back of his head. And drags Sherlock for another kiss. Their kiss quickly turn out into a full blown make out. In the end, John did get chinese. And Sherlock got the distraction that he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> She asked for fluff instead I created sexual tension.
> 
> Happy Birtday :)


End file.
